Barney und Seine Freunde (battybarney2014's version)
'''Barney und Seine Freunde '''was the German version of Barney & Friends, consisting of two different dubs. Both dubs aired on Germany's RTL. The first dub, produced in Munich, began in 1996 and ran until 2000 and 2002, covering the show's first three seasons. The second dub contained Seasons 4-13 and aired from 2003 to April 2020. Cast *Barney - Kai Taschner(Munich) and Peter Reinhardt (Berlin) *Baby Bop - Stefanie von Lerchenfeld (Munich) and Sabine Manke (Berlin) *BJ - Christian Weygand (Munich) and Cathleen Gawlich (Berlin) Episodes Munich (Polygram) Season 1 #Die Phantasie-Königin #Der große Familienabend #Sicher ist sicher #Fitneßtrainer Barney #Lecker vom Hocker #Die vier Jahreszeiten #Auf Schatzsuche #Die große Reise #Teile mit Weile #Ein tierischer Tag #Das Gewitter #Die Geburtstagsparty #Buchstabensuppe #Unsere Erde #Da ist der Wurm drin #Freundschaften #Unsere Freunde, die Insekten #Berufe #Die fünf Sinne #Musik liegt in der Luft #Hallo, Herr Nachbar! #Der Campingausflug #Die große Plantschparty #Das Zahlenfest #Reisefieber #Dr. Barneys Sprechstunde #Ein schlechter Tag für Tina #Mein Zuhause, Dein Zuhause #Viva Mexiko #Der tollste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt Season 2 #Herbst #Großeltern #Helfen macht Spaß #Tinas gebrochener Arm #Fröhliche Gänsejagd #Der Wald ruft #Kannst Du das? #Erwachsen für einen Tag #Voll und ganz im Bilde #Aller guten Dinge sind drei #Die Zirkusvorstellung #Mein Lieblingsding #Der lockere Zahn #Sicherheit geht vor #Ein phantastisches Abenteuer #Ein Tag im Zoo #Von eins bis zehn #Die Überraschung Season 3 #Barneys Blumengarten #Schuhe für alle #Ein Herz für Häuser #Ein brandheißes Thema #Das wird ein Fest #Brot und Spiele #Wer suchet, der findet #Der Umzug #Ein neues Zuhause #Chaos #Barneys Stadtmusikanten #Wasser #Wer wohnt wo? #Hundewetter #Auf Fotosafari #Höchste Eisenbahn #Barneys Geschenk #Barneys Schatzinsel #Hüte Dich, BJ #Flieg mal wieder Season 4 # Season 6 Home Videos *Barney's Abenteuer im Zauberwald *Barney im Konzert *Ich Lagerfeuertraum gefressen mit Amy *Warten auf Weihnachten *Barney's Insel der Fantasien *Die vier Jahreszeiten *Hast du das gehört *Barney Wohnen! Lass uns Spaß Die Winkster Tasche *Spiel und Spaß mit Barney *Barney's Die Spaß mit Musik Schloss *Die Farben Spaß Formen mit Barney *Talent Show *Das Schloss so hoch mit Kristen *Barney's Spaß mit Dinosaurierliedern *Große des Einklebebuchs *Barney's Grosses Abenteuer *Die Spaß oder vorbei zu Barneys Haus *Kevin's Spaß mit dem Stern für Weihnachten *Barney's Strandfest *BJ's viel Spaß bei der Arbeit und am Tag! *Die Spaß Pizzalieder für BJ! *Lassen vortäuschen Sie uns mit Barney *Barney's Schütteln Sie Ihren Schwanz! *Ein sehr frohes Weihnachten mit Barney *BJ's Ich liebe meine Freunde *Mächtig Tag mit Barney *Fertig, fertig, spielen! *Lassen Sie uns Musik machen *Barney Lied von zu Spielplatz *Lies mit mir, tanze mit mir *Es war einmal ein Märchen *Spaß 20 Partei *Barney's uns in den Urlaub fahren *Barney's Dschungelfreunde *Barney's Lass uns draussen spielen *Spaß mit Glückliches wütendes dummes trauriges Für Barney *Ich kann es schaffen! *Jetzt kenne ich meine ABCs *Jeder ist etwas Besonderes *Beste Märchen Season 7 #Die Kleinste ist heute die Größte #Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst #Mit Höflichkeit kommt man weit #Mascotas #Tolle Sachen mit Schachteln #Stopp und hopp #Ein kunterbunter Tag #Wer spielt, bleibt fit #Ein super duper Tuba-Tuter #Freundschaftsspiele #Gebastelte Zahlen #Drinnen und draußen #Der Frühling ist da #Krankenschwester Baby Bop #Ein Dreieck hat drei Ecken #Einrad, Zweirad und Dreirad #Der Wunschtag #Picknick im Park #Plitsch! Platsch! #Am schönsten ist es zu Hause Season 8 #Der Springbrunnen #Das Spielplatz-Schloss #Teilst du mit mir, teil' ich mit dir #Kater entlaufen #Es war einmal... #Heiß und kalt #Lila ist prima #Tag und Nacht #Klavier spielen #Das Freundschaftsbild #Zählen macht Spaß #Kleine Riesen #Alle spielen Fußball #Unsere Nachbarschaft #Quadratisch gut #Wir fahren durch die Welt #Goldlöckchen und die drei Bären #Die große Geburtstagsfeier #BJ's großer Auftritt #Zuhause im Park Season 9 #Jeder hat Gefühle mit Barney #Baby Bop's Fürsorgliche Herzen #Barneys Musikmacher #Weiterziehen #Fliegen Hersteller für mich! #Vorstellen! #Alles über Barney #Scheiße Mein kleiner Bruder #Mach weiter Rollen Gans mit Barney #Bauzeit #Kommt stark an Barney #Schwer auf der Straße Versuchen #Ja! Zählen #Umarmung der Farben #Wie heißt Du? #Magische Zirkusspaß mit Barney #Die Eiskrem Lieder #Die Suppenlieder #Das beschissene Auto #Zähne putzen Season 10 #Warten Sie, Riff and Besondere Fähigkeiten #Flugzeuge and Boote #Schmetterlinge and Käfer #Formen Mündliche Verhandlung and Farben Anhörung #Hören Sehenand Gehör #Gut, dass ich zu sein and Kunst #Bewegung and Ich möchte einige Frühstück für Riff #Zählen and Briefe #Liebste and Tierarzt #Schneespiele mit Barney and Sommershow mit Barney #Geburtstag mit Großbritannien für Barney and Sprengen Sie den Lärm für Baby #Das Beste vom Spiel and Das Beste aus dem Buch #Barneys Scheißehaus Wein anzeigen and BJ's Es ist ein Lauf nach Hause Spaß! #Die Wochenparty and Teilen mit Barney #Hasen mit Barney and Gänsehaut mit Barney #Reim-Zeit-Rhythmus and Spielbox-Zeit #Barney Ich kann nicht tun and Ich zu sein! #Tanzen Sie mit and Singer-Maschine mit Barney #Majestät herumlaufen and Arbeit bei Barney #Porzellan and Kenia Season 11 # Season 12 # Season 13 # # Home Videos *Eine die wir Spaß werden mit Barney *Barney's Abenteuerbus *Die Spaß mit Ostershow mit Colby! *Barney's Guten viel Spaß Tag, gute Nacht *Es ist Zeit zu zählen *Barney im Traumspaß Weltall *Die Fröhlicher Spaß Geburtstag, BJ! *Der kalte Wilder Westen mit Ashley *Spring und Sing mit Barney *Was für eine Welt Wir teilen *Gehen Sie um die Blöcke mit Barney *Lass uns Schule spielen *Mehr Warten auf Weihnachten zum Schlag mit Barney *Lassen Sie uns Respekt zeigen *Mehr Barney Lied *Barney's Die Macht Spaß mit Singen Zirkus *Spaß im Zoo mit Barney *Barney's Spaß mit dem Land der Mutter Gans *Seien Sie mein Valentinsgruß, Liebes-Barney *Jetzt Geht's Rund mit Barney *Lassen Sie uns zum Bauernhof gehen mit Barney! *Spaß Das Landen des Scheins mit Barney! *Barneys' Kannst du Sie das Spaß Lied singen? *Barney's Verschieben und Einstechen mit Kami *Barney's Die Spaß und Farben auf der ganzen Welt! *Spaß im Feuerwache mit Barney *Macht im Geburtstag mit Barney *Spaß Es ist Zeit zu feiert die Welt mit Barney *Barney's Tier für A bis Z *Hallo! Ich bin Riff! *Spaß Eine Zählung, die wir machen werden mit Barney *Große Welt Das Abenteuer mit Barney *Barney's beste Manieren: Ihre Einladung zum Spaß! Trivia *The show was initially dubbed at FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH in Munich, Germany, in partnership with Polygram. After HIT Entertainment bought the series, they comissioned a second dub to be produced in Berlin at Deutsche Synchron GmbH. *Season 7 was aired slightly out of order with "Tolle Sachen mit Schachteln" (Bunches of Boxes), "Stopp und hopp" (Stop! Go!), and "Ein super duper Tuba-Tuter" (Come Blow Your Horn) being aired after the original season finale "Am schönsten ist es zu Hause" (BJ's Really Cool House). The rest of the season aired in order and this didn't affect Season 8's broadcast. *Season 9 was aired slightly out of order with , and being aired after the original season finale . The rest of the season aired in order and this didn't affect Season 10's broadcast. *Season 10 was aired slightly out of order with The rest of the season aired in order and this didn't affect Season 11's broadcast. *The later half of Season 8 aired in December 2003, predating its US debut by several months. *The First time of Season 9 Aired in September 6, 2005, predating its Rare debut by several week. *Ich möchte einige Frühstück für Riff under the title for "Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendbrot" (formerly known as "Ich hasse dich, du hasst mich, ich will mein Mittagessen und Abendessen" und "Frühstück, Mittag- und Abendessen") Category:1996